Mother and Son
by Dee Zeno
Summary: Written for the Blown Away Challenge on the Forums. Draco contemplates how a storm can change the world.


**Mother and Son**

**Author's Notes:** This ficlet is in response to the **Blown Away** Challenge on the Forums. I just felt like writing today I guess. It is based on Carrie Underwood's "Blown Away."

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine. I'm just bending them to my will.

*****MAS***MAS***MAS***MAS***MAS***MAS***MAS***MAS***MAS*****

Draco stumbled away from that house. As he limped his way down the drive, he watched the twister in the distance grow ever closer. His eyes alighted on the marble stone in the distance, the graveyard. He forced himself to go the few remaining yards, and sunk down, the marble bearing his weight as he fell to the earth. Looking at the engraving, he sighed in despair.

_Narcissa Druella Malfoy_

_3 March 1955 - 24 April 1994_

_Wife And Mother_

It was such a plain inscription, Draco thought, reading the memorized words. It didn't tell of her devotion to her son, of her willingness to place herself in harm's way to protect her son, of the pain she had to bear to spend time with her son. It didn't tell of her son's adoration of his mother, of the pain he felt watching her take blows meant for him, of the despair he felt looking at her grave.

The teen angrily wiped the tears away from his eyes, cringing instead when blood from his palm ran into his vision. A rumble of thunder caught his attention and he looked up to see the twister almost upon him.

As he painfully pulled himself to his feet, the rain started. He took off across the grounds, running as well as he was able, his gaze fixed on the bulkhead in the distance. The cellar that his mother insisted be placed in the mansion for emergencies such as this. He wrestled the doors open, stumbling inside and losing his footing several times on the stairs.

Draco hastily pushed the button that Narcissa had rigged up, instantly closing the doors, barring them, and turning on the gas lamps around the room. No one could get in or out while the doors were barred.

Turning, Draco surveyed the small area. There were two beds down here, one double, one single. There were 3 sparse cabinets as well. Draco knew what they contained. His target, ambling forward, was medical supplies. The cabinet to the right was food, and to the left was blankets and reading materials. Narcissa was not a fan of boredom. He smirked, even though his split lip caused him pain, Lucius wouldn't read a book if it was the only thing he could do.

The teen pulled out the gauze and some ointment and began bandaging his cuts. As the storm grew louder and closer, he smirked, thinking of a drunk Lucius passed out on a sofa in the solarium; the most dangerous room of the manor to be in during a storm. The solarium was glass enclosed, and unless constant repair charms were cast, those panes would break under the slightest winds.

Turn it to rubble, he thought miserably, shifting position on the bed. Make it gone. Make him gone.

This time, he did not stop the tears as they fell. He felt almost vindicated with the results of the storm on the horizon. The rumbles of thunder, flashes of lightning and pounding of rain were washing away the tormented life Draco knew. Without his father he could be a decent person. He could be someone who changed their world in a positive way, not a minion to a Dark Lord.

Draco laid down on the bed listening to the sounds above him. He was almost asleep when he heard it - the sound of shattering glass. The world will really have a better tomorrow, he thought. The last thing he heard was a phantom voice. 'Well done, my son.'

With a soft smile on his face, he drifted to dreamland.

*****MAS***MAS***MAS***MAS***MAS***MAS***MAS***MAS***MAS*****

**End Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed reading. I've never written Draco before, so I hope he was in character.

As always, please review. Compliments keep me happy, Constructive Criticism makes me a better writer.

Also, if anyone can write either a Quidditch match, or a battle scene, please let me know. Another story of mine need some help in those areas.


End file.
